


Teachers Lounge for Antisocial Children

by ThePlague23



Category: RWBY
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlague23/pseuds/ThePlague23
Summary: Students being present whilst Teachers had their breaks is normally frowned at. These Children never got the memo. Nor did Ozpin.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Teachers Lounge for Antisocial Children

**Author's Note:**

> A story that randomly came to me. Cross posted on FF site.

The first time it happened, Ozpin nearly spat out his coffee in surprise.

Beacon was a prestigious school where the gifted younger generations would come from around the world to be taught in all fields and help them grow in their own gifted academic abilities. It was really no surprise that occasionally, there came a student who was socially stunted or bullied, for growing up with higher than average academic ability was the breeding ground for negative behaviour and bullying. But there was little Ozpin, the Headmaster, and his faculty could do to stem the flow of bullying and social problems that grew from his student. He never realised it was this bad though.

“Oh, good morning Headmaster!” Called the young student who was sitting at the large dining table that sat in the middle of the Teachers’ Lounge kitchenette, startling the older man who had just taken a sip of his just about empty coffee. He turned in surprise to see that the student, a Miss Rose if he remembered correctly, was sitting down at the table with her bag resting against her leg and a lunchbox sitting opened in front of her, a half-eaten sandwich sitting on a plate before her.

“Miss Rose. Might I ask what you are doing in the Staff Room?” Ozpin asked as he glanced a look towards the clock hanged on the wall, his eyebrow raising when he saw that the lunch break had only started five minutes ago.

“Well, I don’t really have any place to sit at in the cafeteria, and I didn’t really want to just sit outside my next class while eating lunch, so I thought that I could come here and spend lunch with some of the teachers!” The young girl said happily, her face lighting up in a shy smile as she watched Ozpin let out a sigh and shake his head. 

“Miss Ro-” 

“Ruby!” The young girl interrupted proudly, before noticing the look Ozpin was giving her.

“R-Ruby. You can call me Ruby if you want.” Ruby said quietly as she shrank back down into her chair in embarrassment. 

“Ruby, as the Headmaster, I must inform you that you are not allowed to be in here at any time.” Ozpin explained as he moved over to the coffee machine, putting his empty mug into the machine and hitting a button. He turned and looked to Ruby, who had seemingly shrunk even further into herself at being told off by the Headmaster.

“However, as I can understand not having any friends, I shall allow you to stay here for this lunch period. And this one only.” Ozpin said as he suppressed his smirk at Miss Rose’s visible excitement at being allowed to stay.

“Thank you thank you thank you!” Ruby exclaimed happily and before he knew it Miss Rose had somehow gotten out of her chair and attached herself to Ozpin in a very tight hug. Ozpin merely looked down to the young girl latched to his torso with an understanding smirk. Before he even had a chance to speak, the bundle of red against his chest gasped and returned to her seat within an instant, shocking Ozpin greatly to the speed the awkward teen possessed.

“S-Sorry sir.” 

“It is quite alright miss Rose. I do believe that Peter and Bart should be here for their lunch soon.” Ozpin said to the young woman, who just looked at her headmaster in confusion. 

“Professor Port and Doctor Oobleck.” Ozpin clarified for the student, watching as realisation dawn across her features. Ozpin just smirked at the small noise that miss Rose made to show that she now understood (Ooooooohhhhh). Ozpin turned to his coffee machine and placed his mug under the nozzle to receive more of the decadent liquid. He pushed the big shiny button that he knew would give him what he wanted, and the machine, instead of dispensing his coffee, only whirred angrily at him for touching it. With baffled look, Ozpin reached for the button again, only for the machine to repeat that same noise at him.

“Does it normally do that?” Ozpin didn’t even acknowledge the fact that his student had stood up again and had positioned herself at his elbow, watching him interact with the coffee machine.

“Not normally. I suppose that we have been using it for quite some time, so it is possible that it needs to be replaced at this point.” It hurt to say, but it was the truth. The staff room had been using the same coffee machine for years, and it had served them well. Many long nights of marking and many early mornings had been aided by the faithful machine. Peter and Bart would be especially devastated by this setback.

“Could it be that it needs to be refilled?” Miss Rose asked, looking curiously at the machine, as if it was a puzzled to be solved.

“No, Bart refills it every morning and afternoon.” The student just looked at Ozpin after that fact was stated, and Ozpin just raised an eyebrow at her.

“I don’t think that much coffee is good for you sir.” She said happily, watching as the headmaster turned back to his still empty mug he had retrieved from the machine, and took a sip from it as if it had coffee in it. 

“Nonsense miss Rose! Coffee is amazing for you and does wonders for your mental state!” A voice boomed from behind the headmaster and student. The pair turned to see that professor Port and Doctor Oobleck had arrived to have their lunches. 

“Gentlemen, I'm afraid we lost a valuable ally today. We will need to have her replaced immediately.” Ozpin gravely told his staff members, and Ruby could only watch as Port and Oobleck's faces turned to terror.

“Blast! The maintenance fellow assured us that it would have many more years of life!” Oobleck said as he stepped forward to take a look at the machine himself. Port crossed his arms and turned to the headmaster. 

“are we able to call him again to fix it?” Port asked, while Ruby had to restrain from laughing because the three men were talking as if they had lost a close friend, and not a coffee machine. 

“No, after last time, Glynda found out and cut the funding for coffee. That includes coffee related maintenance. We simply don’t have the money to fix it again.” Ozpin told Port, making Ruby wonder if they actually did close a close friend. That thought spurred Ruby to speak without thinking.

“I can fix it!” Ruby said proudly, feeling confident in herself. Until, the three teachers turned to look at her, that is.

“You can?” Ozpin asked incredulously, all the teachers staring at the student with hope. 

“I-I mean. I-I came here to study mechanics and electrical engineering, so I might be able to figure it out.” Ruby said, watching as her teachers grew more and more hopeful at the prospect of having their source of coffee back.

“Then please, have your best go!” Port exclaimed in excitement, jumping out the way and pulling his fellow staff with him. Steeling herself, Ruby walked back over to the machine and gave it a quick inspection.

“Do you have any tools laying around for me to use?” Ruby asked as she unpluged the machine and moved it to the sink, carefully turning it onto its side.

“But of course! I’ll go get you some!” Oobleck said happily before running out the door at a full sprint. 

“I must thank you for doing this miss Rose, regardless of if you can fix the coffee machine.” Ozpin said as Ruby turned the machine over again so she could see the bottom. 

“It’s no problem Sir! This can be my thanks for letting me eat in here with you.” Ruby said sheepishly as she looked over her shoulder and saw the look of reverence on the two teacher’s faces. 

“My dear, if you can fix the coffee machine, you can join us in here whenever you like!” Port exclaimed happily, the man practically vibrating in anticipation. Ruby looked to the headmaster to have the claim validated, and she was glad to see a nod from Ozpin. With renewed vigour, she turned the machine around so it sat upright and took to disassembling the machine. 

0 0 0 

Glynda wasn’t having a pleasant day. She was tired and cranky because of the three hours spent on detention duty. Probably punishment from Ozpin for cutting the coffee budget. She was just happy to sit down in the quiet staff room and enjoy a nice cup of tea with her lunch. Her dreams of a quiet lunch were smashed however, when she turned into the corridor that housed the staffroom and was greeted by a multitude of students standing outside the door, ears pressed against the cool wood. The booming yell that could only come from Peter didn’t help. With a tired sigh, Glynda whistled to the students around the door, shocking all of them to jump back to the other side of the hallway. With an eyebrow raised, the students knew what was good for their safety and packed up their bags and effects, leaving the corridor quickly. A high-pitched squeal came from behind the closed door and Glynda could feel the headache between her eyes growing. Glynda steeled herself for the shenanigans within the room, and opened the door. 

“What is going on in here!” Glynda shouted at the sight of the eldest professor holding a young student up above his head. Thankfully, the student was holding her skirt, so Glynda didn’t need to deal with any sexual harassment paperwork. Only the idiocy in front of her. She looked deeper in the room to see Bart atop the counter, hugging the coffee machine in a loving embrace. And, surprise surprise, Ozpin was inhaling the coffee in his mug. The three men and the young girl froze at Glynda's words. Peter put the student down, who looked down at her feet and adopted a bashful look, while Bart looked as if he remembered that there were other things in the room than the coffee machine. Ozpin just took another sip of his coffee, and Glynda felt her headache double. Glynda opened her mouth to berate the group, only for the bell to ring out, signalling the end of the students' lunch break. The student unfroze and ran to the table, stuffing a piece of sandwich into her open bag and throwing it on. 

“Thank you, headmaster! Bye Professors!” The student called, running out of the room past Glynda and taking off down the corridor to get to her class. Bart tried to correct the younger woman, to which Glynda levelled a glare at him, the words dying in his throat. Glynda opened her mouth again, but was once more interrupted as the girl ran back to the doorway.

“See you here again tomorrow!” Was all the student said, before Ozpin, Port and Oobleck bid her goodbye. Glynda just sighed and decided to glare the men into submission.


End file.
